undertalefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Sans
Lapseni, sinulle olisi parasta, jos lukisit tämän sivun vasta, kun olet pelannut pelin läpi, sillä se on täynnä JUONIPALJASTUKSIA. * Älä joudu pulaan, sopiiko? Sans the skeleton (suom. Luuranko-Sans) on yksi Undertalen päähenkilöistä ja pomovastuksista. Hän on lisäksi vaikein vihollinen ja Papyruksen isoveli. Sans on veljensä tavoin nimetty tekstiohjelmissa käytettävän fontin mukaan (Comic Sans), ja monien fanien lempihahmo sekä yleisesti ottaen pelin suosituin henkilö. Lainaukset Ulkonäkö Sans on lyhyehkö luuranko, jolla on päällään sininen huppari, sekä shortsit. Hupparin alla on luultavasti villapaita tai t-paita, tosin tämän overworld spritessä näyttää, ettei hänellä olisi paitaa ollenkaan, vain kylkiluut. Sansilla on myös jaloissaan aamutossujen tapaiset kengät, joiden väriä ei todistettu muuten kuin tämän overworld spritessä valkoisiksi, jonka takia jotkut fanit ajattelevat ne vaaleanpunaisina tai vaaleansinisinä. Luonne Sans on useimmiten lazy bones (Suom. Laiskat luut.) (hän tietää pelaajan RESET.teistä ja SAVE:ista, ja tieto siitä että kaikki voi yhtäkkiä resetoitua on vienyt häneltä osittain elämänhalun, tosin hän tulee iloiseksi pasifistilopussa, mutta jos pelaaja tappaa hänen veljensä sekä joka ikisen hirviön pelissä, hän tekee kaikkensa tappaakseen pelaajan. Sans on myös todellinen vitsiniekka. Sans on ehkä yksi pelin arvoituksellisimmista henkilöistä. Kyvyt On osoitettu, että Sans osaisi teleportata.. Taistelussa hän on paljon vaikeampi kuin veljensä ja osaa käyttää esim. Gaster Blastereita ja käyttää luita useammin esim. jonoissa ja ansoissa. Käytännössä häntä ei voisi voittaa, mutta charan Päättäväisyys on ainoa tarpeeksi voimakas voima osumaan häneen. Sansin toinen silmä on sininen, kun hän siirtää jotain. Tarina Sans on yksi pelin niistä hahmoista, jotka esiintyvät pakollisesti. Sans ilmestyy ensimmäistä kertaa silloin, kun pelaajan ohjaama hahmo lähtee Raunioilta Torielin vartioiman oven kautta. Hän hiipii pelaajan taakse ja säikäyttää tämän. Hän pyytää pelaajaa kättelemään, ja hänellä on kättelyssä pierutyyny kädessä. Näin hän tekee pelaajalle jekun, ja samalla osoittaa, ettei ole vaaraksi hänelle. Sans kertoo ihmiselle, että hänen veljensä aikoo napata ihmisen ja viedä sen Undynelle, että voisi liittyä Kuninkaalliseen Vartiostoon. Sans näkee veljensä tulevan ja käskee ihmistä piiloutumaan paikassa olevan "sopivasti hyvänmuotoisen lampun" taakse. Papyrus antoi Sansin tehdä yhden ansan ihmiselle, mutta hän oli ottanut päivän Junior Jumble- sananetsintäpelin (jota pelaaja ei voi ratkaista) ja asettanut sen maahan. Sans arvoittelee, onko se liian helppo ja olisiko kannattanut käyttää mieluummin päivän sanaristikkoa. Ihminen saa selvittää Sansin ja Papyruksen väittelyn: mikäli hän valitsee Junior Jumblen, Papyrus kertoo että tiesi olevansa oikeassa ja ihmisten on oltava hyvin älykkäitä jos he tajuavat lasten sanaristikon olevan niin vaikea. Jos taas valitsee päivän sanaristikon, Papyrus kertoo, että ei voi uskoa miten tyhmiä pelaaja ja Sans ovat. Jos Papyruksen tappaa, Sansista katoaa kaikki laiskuus, ja hänestä tulee vakava persoona ja vaarallinen vihollinen, joka yrittää tappaa pelaajan. Kun Papyruksen on tappanut, Sans ei esiinny enää sen jälkeen pelin aikana (paitsi taistelussa), ja Snowdinin asukkaat ihmettelevät, mihin toinen luurankoveljes on kadonnut. Myös Undynen monologi muuttuu. Sansin taistelun joutuu kohtaamaan Murhareitissä tai tapettaessa Papyrus, jonka aikana hän on yksi pelin vaikeimmista vihollisista, ja joidenkin fanien mielestä jopa vaikein. Sansiin ei silloin voi osua, vaan hän väistää kaikki hyökkäykset sanoen pelaajan yllätykseksi "what? You think i am just gonna stand there and take it?" (mitä? Luuletko sinä että vain seisoisin siinä ja ottaisin sen?). Noin puolessa välissä taistelua Sans armahtaa pelaajan. Jos pelaaja armahtaa Sansia takaisin, paljastuu että Sans onkin huijannut pelaajaa ja tappaa tämän automaattisesti. Jos taistelua jatkaa, Sans sanoo: "Guess you like doing things the hard way, huh? (suom. Näköjään pidät asioiden tekemisestä vaikealla tavalla, vai?)". ja jatkaa taistelua. Taistelun lopussa Sans käyttää erikoishyökkäystään, eli jättää ihmisen virumaan tekemäänsä laatikkoon siihen asti, että tämä luovuttaa. Sans nukahtaa pystyyn. Vaikka pelaaja on luotilaudan sisällä, hän voi kuitenkin työntää laatikon Fight- nappulan päälle, eli siis iskeä Sansia. Ensin hän väistää hyökkäyksen, mutta ilman kontrollia pelaaja iskee toisen kerran, osuen Sansiin. Hän kaatuu istumaan ja alkaa vuotamaan verta, mikä on erikoista, sillä hänen veljensä Papyrus ei. toisaalta, luultavasti se on vain ketsuppia. Sans kertoo, että oli ainakin yrittänyt, ja ettei pelaaja saisi myöhemmin sanoa etteikö hän olisi varoittanut. Ennen poistumistaan näytöltä hän sanoo: "i´m heading to grillby´s. papyrus, do you want something?" (suom. Minä menen grillby´siin. papyrus, haluatko sinä jotakin?" Neutraalissa lopussa Sans jättää pelaajan kännykkään viestin. Jos pelaaja on tappanut Papyruksen, viestissä sanotaan: "Never come back. You are not welcome" (suom. Älä koskaan tule takaisin, et ole tervetullut). Sans jättää aina puhelun ja sen sisältö vaihtelee siitä riippuen, ketä on armahtanut ja ketä ei. Mahdollinen alkuperä VAROITUS: Seuraava teksti on spekuloitia ja teoriaa siitä, mikä voisi olla tämän salaperäisen Sansin alkuperä. Älä lue, ellet ole pelannut peliä, tai jos et ole valmis hyväksymään teorioita. On esitetty teoria, että W.D.Gaster olisi luonut Sansin ja Papyruksen kokeissaan, tai että hän olisi kaksikon isä. Tälle on kuitenkin aika vähän todisteita, ja se onkin lähinnä vain fanien teoria. Toinen vaihtoehto on, että tutkiessaan Päättäväisyyttä Gaster olisi jakaantunut kahteen osaan: Sansiin ja Papyrukseen. Tällekin on aika vähän todisteita, mutta Sansin laboratoriosta voi löytää kuvan, jossa on Sans ja henkilöitä joita et tunnista. Henkilöt voisivat hyvin olla Sans, Gaster ja tiedemiehen apuryhmä. Triviaa * Jos tarinassa on edennyt tietyllä tavalla, Sansin voi onnistua tappamaan. Siinä tapauksessa Sansille tapahtuu jotakin erikoista: hän vuotaa verta, vaikka Papyrus ei vuoda. Tämä voisi tarkoittaa, ettei Sans ole luuranko, toisin kuin veljensä, mutta luultavasti se on vain ketsuppia. * Japanin kulttuurissa Sanzu River on paikka kuoleman ja elämänjälkeisen elämän välissä, paikka, jossa tuomitaan elämän tekoja, vähän niinkuin Sans tuomitsee pelaajaa Viimeisessä Käytävässä. * Sans on englannin kielen prepositio joka tarkoittaa"ilman" * Sans ja Undyne ovat ainoita tiedettyjä hahmoja jotka soittavat soitinta: Undyne soittaa pianoa ja Sans vetopasuunaa * Sansin näytetään olevan vasenkätinen: hän kättelee pelaajaa vasemmalla kädellä, pitelee ja juo ketsuppipullosta vasemmalla kädellä, Pasifistilopussa hän ajaa kolmipyöräistä vasemmalla kädellä, ja taistelussaan hän muuttaa painovoimaa vasemmalla kädellä. * Jos FUN-arvo on 45 ja 50 välissä, Sans soittaa Snowdinissä ja kysyy, onko pelaajan jääkaappi jäänyt auki. * Vaikka Sansin näytetään olevan luuranko, hänen kätensä eivät näytä siltä. Ehkä hän pitää hanskoja. * sans puhuu aina pienillä kirjaimilla, muutamaa poikkeusta lukuun ottamatta. ehkä hän on niin laiska. * Pelin kansioissa on käyttämätön sprite, jossa Sans pitelee jäätelöä. * Kun Sans puhuu, hänen naamansa ei liiku, toisin kuin Papyruksen ja muiden. Tämä voisi todistaa, että hänellä on vain naamio, eikä hän ole luuranko, mutta todennäköisesti Toby Fox vain halusi tehdä kaksi eri tyylistä luurankoa. * Osa faneista sanovat, että Sans olisi rakastunut Torieliin, jotkut taas sanovat että Sans olisikin rakastunut pelaajaan, joka voisi periaatteessa olla myöskin mahdollista, mutta hyvin epätodennäköistä; Sansilla ei ole mitään syytä rakastaa Friskia koska Frisk on lapsukainen ja kekkuli. Päinvastoin, Sans tarkkailee Friskia ja näyttää olevan jatkuvasti masentunut, koska pelaajalla on kyky resetoida koko aikajana. * Jos ryppyilee Sansille, niin käy kehnosti. *Papyrus *Murhareitti *Luuranko *Toriel cs:Sans de:Sans en:Sans es:Sans fr:Sans it:Sans ja:サンズ pl:Sans pt-br:Sans ru:Санс tr:Sans uk:Санс zh:Sans Category:Päähahmot